The Trek
The Trek Plot: Gumball, Darwin, and Penny get randomly beamed aboard a Bingon Bird of Break and have to escape. Characters: Main: *Gumball *Darwin *Penny (Post-The Shell) *Jan *SeQplr *Captian Cook Supporting: *Brig Gaurds *Spook Minor: *Miss Simian *Tobias *William *Leslie *Masami *Bobert *Darth Greater *Minemake Keeper *Romeo *Tybalt *Candy Transcript: -In class- Miss Simian: Hello Class, today we will be learning about The Final Frontier and aliens. raises hand Gumball: What is the "Feral Frontier"? in the class starts saying random stupid answers Bobert:maybe with a little bit of shaking, then decrecendos quieter The Final Frontier is what we call space. Have none of you seen Space Trek? Everyone: one No. Bobert: Detecting a beam of energy! Darwin, and Penny start beaming up It has started! I must let them go! dissapear -In a Bingon Bird of Break- Gumball: Where are we? Jan- Unseen Aboard a space ship. We need you. Penny: Where are you? Jan: in with SeQplr and the Brig Guards Aboard the Bingon Un-entepray Darwin: What does that mean? Jan: We are the species of "aliens" known as the Bingon. Un-enterpray means Un-Enterprise, the Enterprise being our worst enemy. SeQplr: Follow me. they follow along with Guards These are your quarters. Laughs Mumbles Qo' vabDot Sov chaH... Jan: Oh, I forgot, I am Jan, and this is SeQplr. Gumball: What kind of name is that? Jan: Shakespear in your language. Meanwhile, I must take us through a Gravity Catapult manuver to take us to the future. Button and walks away Darwin: Wait! into a force field Ow! What is this for? One of the Guards: A jail ce- SeQplr: Silence! out phaser I don't need them angry. turns into Dragon Form Gumball: Wait, no- all get burned as Penny tries to take down the shield with fire -In space- the ship doing the Gravity Catapult a message saying "Meanwhile..." -On a Planet- Captian Cook: CCCAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDYYYYY! Spook: Calm down sir, that is not logical. Rememer the ship coming for us? Candy: his ship They shall die down there! SeQplr: Down Hands Up! Which of you is Cook and Spook? -In the Cell- Gumball: Who are those? SeQplr: Captian Cook and Spook Force Field to Put them in Burns him via Dragon form SeQplr: AHHH! punched by Cook capture Cook get attacked by the prisioners Cook: Thank you, it was the end for sure. comes in to get Fulcan Nerve Pinched Spook: I can get you home. -In a room with a door- Cook: I think the Multi-Dementional door is ready. Door, Darth Greater Enters Cook: Sorry, wrong one, goodbye Darth Greater him back in Ok, now? a Minemake Keeper enters Nope. out, hears an explosion Darwin: Hurry up. Cook: I am trying. door, Romeo and Tybalt enter, fencing Laughs I see why one of them was named Shakepsear now. Out One last time. door to show classroom, right after it ends Gumball: Thank you, I will never forget you. cassroom with Darwin and Penny Cook: By- is seen in the Un-enterpray CCCCCAAAAANNNNDDDYYYY! version of Star Trek Original Series scene change music plays THE END Category:Episodes